All I Want for Christmas
All I Want for Christmas is a one-shot written by Nalyd Renrut. He wrote it because he lost a bet with Sunshine, and he wanted to do a Christmas story. This is a cross-over of sorts between Total Drama Island, and Total Wikia stories. Characters: *Duncan *Courtney *Sunshine Pasti *Nalyd Renrut *Matt Tollin *Ravioli Pasti All of the characters are sixteen years old. ---- Duncan and Courtney walked down the streets of New York. Duncan was carrying large bags of Christmas presents, and Courtney carried a small purse. “Wanna help?” Duncan said angrily as he trudged through the icy and cold crowds. “I’m carrying the purse, aren’t I?” Courtney replied. “Hurry up! We need to wrap all this stuff!” Duncan slipped, almost dropping some of the bags. “Who are all these gifts for anyway?” Duncan growled. “Me! Duh!” Courtney shouted. “Now keep whining and I won’t get you a gift.” “What are you getting me anyway?” Duncan asked. Courtney handed him an autographed photo of herself that read, “To whom it may concern, Merry Christmas.” Duncan’s face turned red with angry. He threw the bags of Christmas presents into the street, and they were run over by a taxi. “What was that for?” Courtney shrieked. “I’m done with this,” Duncan said. He walked away from Courtney, who was shouting gibberish at him. The next morning, a high pitched voice shouted out, “Nalyd!” Nalyd jumped off of his couch and ran outside to see where the call had come from. “Hey Renny! Think fast!” Sunshine threw a snowball at Nalyd. She started laughing. “And a happy first day of winter vacation to you too,” Nalyd said, wiping the snow off of his face. “Hello Nalyd Renrut!” came another voice. Nalyd looked around to see who said it. He looked at the dancing snowman in his yard. Nalyd stared at it. “Happy Hanukkah!” the snowman exclaimed happily. “Oh my God, a talking snow man!” Nalyd shouted. He grabbed a shovel and hit the snowman in the head. “Nalyd!” Sunshine shouted. She grabbed the shovel from Nalyd, and hit him. “Nalyd! That was Matt dressed as a snowman!” Matt emerged from the snow. “What’s up?” he asked weakly. “Matt, I’m so sorry,” Nalyd said. “I had no idea it was you.” “It’s fine,” Matt said. “You’re not very strong. Besides, that was nothing like the time I got run over by a reindeer.” “Or the time Nalyd got run over by elephants dressed as reindeer,” Sunshine giggled. “That was back when I was like ten,” Nalyd said. “But now we’re sixteen, and I get to spend Christmas with Ravioli!” “Nalyd, bad news,” Sunshine said. “Ravioli’s still at the airport. Nobody went to get her.” “But you told me she’d be coming back next week!” Nalyd said angrily. “I’ve been wrong before,” Sunshine shrugged. “Well who’s going to-” Nalyd’s cell phone started ringing. He answered it, “Hello.” “Hey, Nalyd, it’s Matt,” came the voice on the other end of the phone. “Matt, you’re in my-” Nalyd saw that Matt was gone. “Matt, where are you going?” “I’m going to pick up Ravioli,” Matt answered. “Somebody has to. I’m in my car; I’m about an hour from the airport now.” “Matt,” Nalyd said, “Just remember she’s my girlfriend.” “Yeah, yeah,” Matt said. “This is just great,” Nalyd said angrily. “I have to finish all my Christmas shopping and then get up to the cabin we’re all staying at!” “That sure was nice of you to let me, Matt, and Ravioli go to your family’s cabin for Christmas, Nalyd,” Sunshine smiled. “I said Ravioli could come and you and Matt invited yourselves,” Nalyd sighed. “Enough chit-chat,” Sunshine said. She grabbed Nalyd by his wrist and threw him into his mom’s car. She ran into the passenger seat. “Drive, Renny, drive! We have Christmas shopping to do!” Meanwhile, Duncan was wandering through an airport. He saw a girl sitting alone with purple hair. “This must be my lucky day,” he said confidently. He sat down next to Ravioli. “’Sup hot stuff?” “Drop dead,” Ravioli said, reading a book. “Ooh, feisty, I like that,” Duncan said. Ravioli looked to see who was talking to her. On one hand, I have a boyfriend so I shouldn’t date him, Ravioli thought, One the other hand, he's kind of hot, and it would drive Sunshine insane. This is such a hard decision... “I have a boyfriend,” she said aloud. “And he’s way cooler than you.” “Cooler than me?” Duncan asked incredulously. “That must be hard to achieve.” Ravioli thought more about Nalyd. “Maybe not cooler than you,” she admitted, “Or really cooler than most people I know… But he’s sweet.” “So where is he now?” Ravioli looked around. “He’s coming,” she said. Matt ran up to Duncan and Ravioli. “Hey Ravioli!” Matt shouted. Duncan broke into laughter. “That’s your boyfriend?” Ravioli blushed. “Um… Yes. This is Matt… My boyfriend. Excuse us for a second.” Ravioli grabbed Matt’s wrist and the two walked away from Duncan. “Just play along and I’ll give you a dollar.” “I’ll play along for free,” Matt said happily. “I’m a good person like that. And I get to hold your hand.” Matt snickered. Nalyd and Sunshine wandered through the local mall. “Sunshine, you have the list of what everyone wanted, right?” Nalyd asked. He turned and saw that Sunshine was folding the list into an origami crane. “Sunshine. Tell me that isn’t the list.” “This isn’t the list,” Sunshine said. “Thank goodness,” Nalyd said. “Now tell me the truth.” “This is the list.” “You gotta be kidding me!” Nalyd shouted. “Calm down, Renny,” Sunshine said. “I already know what everyone wants.” She ran away, leaving Nalyd alone. “Good thing I already got Ravi a gift,” Nalyd sighed. Nalyd’s phone started to ring. “Hello?” he answered. “Hey, Renny, it’s Matt,” Matt said on the other end. “This is gonna sound awkward but I’m dating your girlfriend.” “Matt, I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Nalyd said. “Where are you guys?” “We’re driving up to the cabin,” Matt said. “We picked up a hitch-hiker!” “Turn up the music!” said a gruff voice on the other end of the line. “I don’t care about the hitchhiker,” Nalyd said. “Sunshine just ran off to buy everyone stuff. What did Sunshine want again?” “Trust me, Renny, Ravioli and I got Sunshine the perfect gift,” Matt said. “I’m gonna have to go, the roads are getting icy. Peace!” Nalyd put his phone back in his pocket. Nalyd was then knocked over, and landed face-first on the cold hard floor. He looked up to see Sunshine had five bags full of presents. “I’m ready to go!” she shouted. “Good job, Sunshine,” Nalyd said. Nalyd and Sunshine left the mall, got back into Nalyd’s mom’s car, and drove away. “We’re about forty minutes from the cabin.” “Ninety-nine pictures of Duncan on my bedroom wall, ninety-nine pictures of Duncan!” Sunshine sang. “I put another one up, ‘cause Duncan is hot! One hundred pictures of Duncan on my bedroom wall! One-hundred pictures of Duncan on my bedroom wall, one-hundred pictures of Duncan!” “Sunshine!” Nalyd shouted. “You see that snow bank over there?” “Yes,” Sunshine said. “If you do not stop singing I will have no choice but to drive into it,” Nalyd said angrily. “It’s hard enough to concentrate without you singing.” “You never complained about my singing before,” Sunshine replied. “Yes I did. I complained every time.” Forty minutes later, Nalyd parked the car in front of the cabin. The cabin was surrounded by a beautiful mountain and forest background. “Isn’t it beautiful?” Nalyd sighed. “It’s awesome!” Sunshine shouted. “Sunshine,” Nalyd said sternly, “don’t shout. You’ll start an avalanche.” “Sorry,” Sunshine said. Nalyd unlocked the cabin door, and he and Sunshine carried the gifts in. Nalyd pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to call Ravioli and Matt. “Darn no bars,” he said. “Ah well, they’ll be here soon.” “What are we supposed to do to pass time?” “Here’s a thought. Let’s be quiet.” “No, that won’t work,” Sunshine sighed. Sunshine began singing again, “Five-hundred and seventy-three pictures of Duncan on my bedroom wall, five-hundred and seventy-three pictures of Duncan! I put another one up, ‘cause Duncan is hot! Five-hundred and seventy-four pictures of Duncan on my bedroom wall!” “Sunshine stop singing!” Nalyd shouted. “All I want is a little peace and quiet and to spend Christmas with Ravi, but no! I have to spend it with you and Matt too! And you won’t even cooperate! Can this get worse?” “I think it is about to,” Sunshine said. “Why is that?” Nalyd shouted. He looked out the window where Sunshine was pointing and saw an avalanche about to lock them in. “No!” Nalyd ran towards the door, but when he tried to open it, they were already snowed in. Nalyd sunk to the floor and started crying. “Why does this always happen to me?” Sunshine stood behind Nalyd. “Hot cocoa?” Nalyd turned and saw Sunshine holding out a fresh cup of hot chocolate. Nalyd stood up. “Yes, please,” he said. Sunshine handed him the cup of hot chocolate, and Nalyd took a sip. “Thank you.” “No problem,” Sunshine said. “I guess I cooperate sometimes.” “Sunshine, about what I said earlier-” “Forget it,” Sunshine said. She reached into the bag of presents and threw a wrapped box at Nalyd. “Merry Christmas.” She walked away into one of the bedrooms in the cabin, closing the door behind her. Nalyd put his head against the door, and heard Sunshine sobbing on the other side. He knocked on the door. “Who is it?” “It’s Nalyd, can I come in?” Sunshine opened the door. “What?” “Sunshine, about what you said earlier, I really am sorry,” Nalyd said. “It was wrong of me to say that. Can you forgive me?” “Of course,” Sunshine smiled. “It’s Christmas Eve.” Sunshine hugged Nalyd, but quickly let go. “Sorry, I forgot the no-hugging rule.” “I’ll let it slide,” Nalyd said. “Like you said, it’s Christmas Eve.” About two hours later, Sunshine and Nalyd were sitting on a couch playing Monopoly. Suddenly, there was a large crash, as something flew through the window. “What the heck was that?” Sunshine asked. They looked and saw that whatever had just been thrown through the window was stuffed in a bag, but moving. “Merry Christmas!” Matt said as he climbed through the broken window. “Hey,” Ravioli said as she followed Matt in. “Ravioli!” Nalyd said excitedly. “You made it!” “I’m here too,” Matt said. Nalyd hugged Ravioli. “So what have you guys been doing?” Ravioli asked. “We played a board game after Nalyd started an avalanche,” Sunshine explained. “Nalyd… Because of you I had to spend an hour stuck in a snow bank with Matt and that loser in the bag,” Ravioli said angrily. “Speaking of which,” Matt said, untying the bag. Duncan crawled out of the bag, gasping for air. “Duncan!” Sunshine shouted. She pulled Duncan to his feet and hugged him. “I’m being punked, right?” Duncan asked weakly. “I guess we can exchange gifts now,” Matt said. Sunshine handed him the origami list and he read it. “Sunshine wanted Duncan.” “Don’t I get a say in this?” Duncan asked. “No!” Sunshine screamed, hugging him tighter. “Ravioli wanted an hour away from her sister,” Matt read. “I guess I got that,” Ravioli smiled. She sat next to Nalyd on the couch and Nalyd put his arm around her. “All I wanted was a girlfriend,” Matt said. “So in a sense I-” “No, Matt,” Nalyd said. “Well let’s see what Nalyd wanted,” Matt snickered. “No, Matt, don’t!” Nalyd protested. Matt read it, “All Nalyd wanted was to spend Christmas with his friends.” “Wimp,” Duncan said. “That reminds me,” Nalyd said. “We have to all open the real gifts Sunshine got us!” Nalyd opened his. “A shovel?” “Isn’t it great?” Sunshine said excitedly. “Sunshine let me get this straight,” Nalyd said calmly. “You got me a shovel, and you didn’t tell me when we were snowed in for hours?” “Yeah, that’s what happened,” Sunshine nodded. “Nalyd,” Matt said, “let bygones be bygones.” “I guess you’re right, Matt,” Nalyd said. “Now I guess we can start relaxing and having a merry Christmas.” “Hey, Duncan,” Sunshine said happily. “Look up. Mistletoe.” Sunshine puckered her lips. Duncan ran out of the front door, and down the mountain. “Duncan, come back!” Sunshine shouted. She ran after him. “I gotta see this!” Matt said, running after Sunshine and Duncan. “I guess this turned out to be a pretty good Christmas,” Nalyd smiled. “We still haven’t exchanged gifts,” Ravioli said. She and Nalyd handed each other boxes. Ravioli opened her gift; a Nalyd hoodie. Nalyd opened his gift; a picture of Ravioli’s face autographed “To whom it may concern.” “Merry Christmas,” Nalyd said happily. At the bottom of the mountain, Sunshine had caught Duncan. A car drove down the road, and parked in front of Sunshine, who has hugging Duncan. “Give me back, Duncan!” Courtney shouted, stepping out of her car. “Girl fight!” Matt announced. “Sweet,” Duncan smirked. “Duncan’s mine!” Courtney shouted. Snow charged down the mountain, piling on top of Courtney. Duncan started laughing. He stepped into the car and drove away. “Duncan, no!” Sunshine shouted. “Don’t worry, Sunshine,” Matt said. “He’ll be back. But in the mean time, let’s turn Courtney into a snow man.” Category:Nalyd Renrut's Stories